


Farting Gals

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Farting Gals

Lillie was wandering around the tropical Alola region while on the topical Melemele Island, watching the wild Pokémon flee from her as she was abruptly letting out loud farts occasionally, much to her embarrassment as she could feel her white dress blowing back from her deep pitched flatulence.

"Goodness me am I gassy..." Lillie admitted as she was blushing, fanning the air with one of her hands while holding down her stinky dress with the other. "I just hope the Pokémon living here don't mind me being so smelly..."

Suddenly Lillie stopped in her tracks to see Toadette farting in the green grass, being surprised at the presence of the pink mushroom gal.

"Oh yeah..." Toadette said as she was enjoying her flatulent release, both of her hands on her stomach as she was letting out raunchy farts, feeling relived as a broad smile was on her face. "Golly does this feel so good!"


End file.
